


In Depth Analysis

by lil_1337



Series: Sneaky!Steve [4]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is unrepentant, Tony is smug, and Clint is presumably still having a moment with his shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Depth Analysis

“Still mad?” Steve flashed his best charming smile and ghosted a hand over Tony's chest, his touch light and yet strangely possessive. “I did make it up to you like I promised. Several times in fact. Plus there will be pizza if we ever get out of bed.”

“You do what you say, I'll give you that.” Tony smiled back looking too sated and amused to give any truth to the frown he had been trying to pull off. “I still don't get why you didn't just say something, but I'm willing to admit that your plan was effective. You're so straight forward about every thing else.”

“It was fun.” Steve dropped his gaze then looked at Tony through his lashes. Somehow, maybe it was a bonus from the super serum, he managed to look innocent and seductive at the same time. “You treated me like I had no idea what sex was or that people did it and I hated to disillusion you.” His expression darkened, turning sultry in a way that made Tony's toes curl. “Just because I grew up in a rough part of Brooklyn, toured with a USO show and fought in the war was no reason to think I'd ever been exposed to the birds and bees”

“I stand corrected.” Tony smirked, fingers carding into Steve's hair and lightly massaging his scalp. “You are indeed acquainted with sex and not just in the figurative sense either. Would you like me to make an announcement? Clear up the misconception once and for all? Pepper knows a ton of reporters who would love to get this scoop.” He cleared his voice and put on his best fake announcer tone. “Our top news story tonight is that Steve Rogers otherwise known as Captain America, national icon, was deflowered quite thoroughly by Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Film at eleven.”

Steve snorted softly patting Tony's stomach in a gentle, reassuring way. “It was the first time I've ever used glow in the dark condoms if that makes you feel any better. Besides, you shouldn't lie to the media. It makes them think you aren't trustworthy.”

“Maybe a little and the media doesn't trust me anyway.” Tony chuckled then shook his head as if still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the fact that he was in bed luxuriating in post coital bliss with Steve 'walking sexual fantasy' Rogers. “I still can't believe that Barton had nothing to do with those fucking condoms. I'm going to have to buy him beer or dinner to make up for blaming him.”

“Actually, I got the idea from Natasha. She showed me one that had been passed out at a bachelorette party she'd attended when she was undercover. It had the name of the bride and groom and the wedding date on it. She said they were passed out to all the single women as party favors.”

“Seriously?”

“Dames these days.” Steve shot Tony a perfect bemused smile and batted his eyelashes. “They're just so darn assertive. What's a fella gonna do?”

Despite his best effort Tony let out a badly suppressed snicker which quickly grew into a full belly laugh. The sound was so infectious Steve found himself drawn in and unable to stop. They laughed until they were breathless luxuriating in the feeling of shared intimacy. It was comfortable, maybe more than it should be, but neither one of the was willing to think about what happened next. There would be plenty of time later to discuss how this relationship was going to work.

Tony huffed out a breath and rolled just enough to bite Steve lightly on the shoulder. “Damn it Rogers, how am I supposed to know if you are fucking with me or not?”

Steve grinned again, all traces of Captain America's innocence and moral steadfastness gone, then bent his head ready to steal another kiss. “You're a genius, I think you can figure it out.” He paused run his gaze up and down Tony's frame in way that made him shiver. “I'm willing to help out if you need a hand. Or two.”


End file.
